megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Demons by mythology catagories
I would like to suggest the addition of catagories listing each demon/Persona by origin. Good idea? Bad Idea?-- 23:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I would very much like this because of how interested I am in mythology. I believe that MegaTen demons/personae would be a good place to start exploring mythology and demonology further. Since we have a category for Goetia demons and we have sections with the demon's real life mythology, I don't see why we shouldn't. The only problem is if a demon/personae is the only/is one of very few from that mythology, and the demons we don't know the history of. Of course, we could always have "Other" and "Unknown" categories. It would also add to organization. I mean, categories are so we can explore articles of a certain type, like a certain clan or a certain game, so adding mythology categories would make perfect sense. :What would we do about Greek/Roman gods though? Would it be "Category:Greek Mythology", "Category:Roman Mythology", or "Category:Greek/Roman Mythology"? :Did I drag on for too long? If I did, tl;dr is I'm down with the idea. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 01:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm okay with the idea too. As far as I know, Greek and Roman gods have distinct names so perhaps there'd be no problems in determining which Myth the demon/persona is from. BLUER一番 03:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I would love to see this idea put into action. Like FangzV said, MegaTen is a great window into the world of Mythology. I would be willing to help.--MaouGeek 11:41, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Greco-Roman mythology as an umbrella term? AetherMaster 14:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::If everyone agrees, why not? BLUER一番 10:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) MegaTen wiki has personae listed with a note about their original if any. For example. I suggest using them for reference, because it's far easier than manually going through every page. (Which I just tried to do, and got tired of around P4's Fortune section). ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 18:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Incidentally, I did suggest that we use tables for our List of Demons/Persona. I think we can opt for both ways; either writing the origins in a list or categorizing them, but in any case anyone who wants to do it can start anytime. BLUER一番 05:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I think it would be a good idea just to give a little general info (as well as Compendium Info if applicable) like we have on a lot of the major demons. I loved mythology before I started playing any of the MegaTen games and I think that helped me fall in love with the series. A lot of other RPGs just have offhand mythological references, but the mythological background is really important in the MegaTen games. I've definitely gotten a lot more interested in other mythologies, especially ones that are obscure to me like Hindu and Buddhist mythology. I would love to help in any way. AetherMaster 14:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing we're all agreed to this. We're already started with the Goetia demons. BLUER一番 10:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Just for easy access, DS Demonic Compendium. We kinda need this since there's no DS compendium so we don't have any info on the demons. Even if we research, it's kinda hard to find useful results sometimes without knowing where it's from. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 22:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I have tried to find info on some of the demons. A lot of them are incredibly obscure, like Afanc, Brigid, Culebre. AetherMaster 00:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Also, what should we consider Aeros, Flaemis, Aquans, and Erthys? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 22:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Whatever we use for Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander. It sort of falls under those Paracelsian elements/European mythology. AetherMaster 00:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Should Mitamas be classified at Shinto or Japanese? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 22:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I believe Shinto. From what I got, it was a Shinto belief. I was sort of wondering if we should only use Japanese mythology or use Shinto. AetherMaster 00:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I always thought that the Mitamas were from Buddhism. Also, Brigid was from Celtic lore. I just addes the Irish Mythology tag.--MaouGeek 03:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC)